


thunderstorms

by razzledazzle27



Series: kidge prompts that are supposed to be short [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Sharing a Bed, but it's mild i swear, keith is afraid of thunderstorms, sequel to green eyes, this one's a bit on the risky side if i'm being honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzledazzle27/pseuds/razzledazzle27
Summary: Hopefully, it’ll rain more often.





	thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A storm

Lighting cracked outside, the thunder answering immediately. Pidge barely batted an eye as she continued to decipher the newest Galra code they’d received from the Rebels. The storm raged on in the midnight, outside the window of the Garrison as Pidge continued to work. The rain and thunder didn’t bother her too much, even though the storm could be a bit distracting or annoying.

 

The sound of her keyboard’s keys echoed throughout her makeshift lab (which was just an abandoned bedroom), but they weren’t nearly as audible as they usually were. The lightning flashed once again, and it took a count of three before the thunder responded. It was then that Pidge heard the yelp from the hallway.

 

Curious, Pidge set her computer aside and opened her door, eyes falling on a figure huddled up on the floor. Pidge arched an eyebrow. _Keith?_ “Are you okay?” Keith’s head shot up, saw her, then looked down in embarrassment. “Um, yeah, I’m fine.” She heard his heavy breathing and caught a glimpse of wet cheeks. “Why are you lying to me?” Keith slowly lifted his head, giving her an apologetic look that caused her breath to hitch. “Sorry.”

 

Pidge knelt in front of him, reaching out to touch him, but at the last second shrunk back. “Why were you crying, Keith?” He looked down again. “Please tell me.” Pidge waited. A flash of lightning. Keith breathed harder. One, two, three, the boom of thunder. Keith surged forward and threw his arms around Pidge, whimpering.

 

Pidge wouldn’t say she wasn’t surprised. Each time she moved, his grip on the back of her windbreaker would tighten, and he’d weep. Keith, ~~her~~ their leader who had braved years of hardships, sobbed quietly everytime Pidge so much as moved a muscle. She didn’t really need to ask what was wrong. Keith was deathly afraid of thunderstorms.

 

Wordlessly, Pidge pried Keith off of her, making him sniffle and moan. She ignored the sensations the noise gave to her and pulled him up with her. Once he was standing, another thunder crack sounded, and he clung to Pidge again. Carefully, she took his hands in hers and gently guided him to her lab. She closed the door behind the two of them, smiling softly to herself while she watched Keith look around the room briefly.

 

“C’mon, we’ll set up a bed in here.” Keith wheeled around to look at Pidge, who had already begun moving her tech out of the way and onto a nearby table. “What?” She closed her laptop and wandered over to a closet where she kept the blankets and pillows for her overnights in there. “Well, I’m not about to let you go back to your room. You’re too vulnerable right now. You can stay here with me for the night.” Keith processed her words while Pidge laid the blankets out on the extra bed in the corner that she had been too lazy to move when she set up her lab.

 

Once she finished setting the bed, Pidge turned to Keith, who still hadn’t moved. “Well? Get in.” Keith’s face flushed for some reason. “W-What? No, you’re taking the bed.” Pidge rolled her eyes. “C’mon, Keith, I’m probably not gonna sleep tonight anyway. You take the bed.” Keith wrinkled his nose. “What do mean you’re not sleeping tonight? That’s not healthy, Pidge.” Pidge sighed. “Fine, I’ll sleep but you’re sleeping in the bed. I’m fine with the floor.” Keith crossed his arms. “If I have to take the bed, you take the bed with me. We’ll share.”

 

It was Pidge’s turn to blush. “K-Keith…” His gaze was unwavering. “Yes or no?” She sighed. “Fine, but only because this is probably the only way you’re going to sleep tonight, what with the storm.” Thunder cracked again as if reminding them of its presence, and Keith flinched. Cautiously, he slid into the bed, then looked up at Pidge shyly. “Are you coming in or not?” Pidge wondered if she could decline, then came to the conclusion that in fact, no. She couldn’t.

 

Sighing, Pidge threw the covers up on the opposite side of the bed and clambered onto the mattress. She and Keith lay with their backs facing the other’s, neither daring to speak. Then a particularly bright lightning strike shot across the sky followed by a powerful boom of thunder, and Keith was hugging Pidge tightly, breaking down once more. Pidge’s first thought was that it was going to be a long night. Even so, she shifted so she was facing Keith and pulled him closer to her, waiting for his sobs to subside. Eventually, they did, but Keith made no indication that he was going to move from his spot in Pidge’s embrace.

 

He had certainly made himself comfortable, having wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her shoulder. Pidge groaned, a bit jokingly, yet ruffled his long hair before trying for sleep.

 

If there were more thunderstrikes or lightning cracks, Keith didn’t hear them over the soft snoring of Pidge.

 

Keith woke up the next morning and immediately became aware of his surroundings. Now his cheek laid on Pidge’s head, the rest of their bodies in a confusing jumble. Her leg was draped over his waist, and his arms were around her middle. That was all Keith wanted to know. Silently praying Lance wouldn’t come bursting in and misread the situation, Keith moved ever so slightly. Pidge moaned in her sleep but did not wake up. No, instead, she unconsciously wove her fingers into his hair, making Keith freeze and blush. Why did she make him feel this way?

 

Carefully, so, _so_ carefully, he untangled their figures bit by bit. Pidge mewled every so often, stopping Keith in his tracks each time. _She really did make that noise after all._ Ultimately, their bodies were separated. Pidge curled in on herself, making the telltale noise one more time before drifting back to a deeper sleep. Keith stared at her frame for a moment, thinking, and then he bent towards her. Gently, he kissed her forehead. Pidge moaned again, shifting slightly, then smiling in her sleep.

 

Keith stood up and left her lab, beaming as he did so. Hopefully, it’ll rain more often.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> IM ON A POSTING ROLL FUCK YEAH


End file.
